Lyssa Drak
}} Lyssa Drak is a member of the Sinestro Corps and the keeper of the Book of Parallax, which is chained to her wrist. She maintains the horror stories and exploits of the members of the Sinestro Corps while also overseeing the final trails of corp recruits through the Fear Lodge, helping them to control their fears and turn them against others. Aside from recording the history of the Sinestro Corps, Lyssa Drak also seems to have some insight as to what will take place for her corps as well as hinting at an ability to sense the feelings of others. She has a tendency to answer questions with tales from the Book of Parallax. Background Hailing from Talok IV, the enigmatic Lyssa Drak was recruited presumably by Sinestro himself to be the Sinestro Corps' historian; acting as the keeper, reader and writer of the Book of Parallax. This tome, which holds the stories of the greatest Sinestro Corpsmen, was chained to Lyssa Drak with yellow energy from Sinestro himself. Lyssa Drak loyaly updates the book and keeps it safe. When the Sinestro Corps waged war on the Green Lantern Corps, Green Lanterns John Stewart and Guy Gardner were captured and Lyssa was charged with overseeing their captivity. Following the defeat of the Sinestro Corps, Drak was eventually defeated by Hal Jordan and she and the book were placed under Green Lantern custody. Lyssa Drak is currently being held in a sciencell on Oa while she awaits trial. A number of Green Lanterns have tried to interrogate her to no avail. To their frustration, she invariably responds with stories about her fellow Sinestro Corps members. Combat Statistics *Lyssa Drak (Oan Sciencells) *Corrupted Lyssa Drak Involvement Heroes * On Oa, heroes will join with Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) to stop a prison break that threatens to release the most feared prisoners of the Green Lantern Corps. * Lyssa Drak is a boss in the 4 man operation Strike Team from the War of Light pt1 DLC. Villains * On Oa, villains will fight alongside Sinestro as he attempts to release the Green Lantern Corps' greatest foes and retrieve Lyssa Drak from her emerald powered prison cell. * Lyssa Drak appears in the 4 player operation Strike Team to help re-educate Arkillo into fear * Lyssa can be found amongst other members of the Sinestro Corp within the Command Center on Ranx. Trivia * Lyssa first appeared in Green Lantern vol. 4 #18 (May 2007). * Lyssa is voiced by Bethany Rhoades. * Possibly a bibliophile, Lyssa's greatest fear is of the unknown and as such constantly seeks out knowledge to sate her fear regardless of the consequences such knowledge may entail. * While speaking to her on Ranx, Lyssa reveals to the player that she once possessed the Book of the Black only to have temporarily become its possession instead. Gallery File:OanSciencellsLyssa.jpg File:Sinestro1.png File:FutureSinestroCorps1.jpg File:LyssaDrakSciencells.jpg File:Lyssa_Drak.jpg File:1614061_10152037034233472_990704104_o.jpg File:DLCWaroftheLight.jpg File:Lyssa Drak at Ranx Command Center.png File:LyssaBookofParallax.png File:LyssaDrak2.png File:LyssaDrak3.png File:LyssaDrakWotL1.jpg File:LyssaPrisonerHallofDoom.png CUSPzIIUkAIHRj2.jpg See also * Sinestro Corps External links * Wikipedia * Lyssa Drak DC Database Category:Villains Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Green Lantern Enemies Category:Female Category:Light powers Category:Tech Category:Episode 18 Category:Blackest Day Category:Lyssa Drak